Tocando Fondo
by Gaba27
Summary: Mi primer ff. James y Lily pelean por una confución, el quiere disculparse pero ella no le deja. Malisima para los summarys.One-Shoot.


Etste es mi primer fic, ninguno de los personajes, a exepción de Maryan y Liza me pertenecen, son de JKR y yo solo los uso por puro entretenimiento.

el fic se ubica en el ultimo año, me salio de la nada escuchando una canción de Kalimba que tiene el mismo nombre, espero que les guste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tocando Fondo**

Era pasada la medianoche y aún sigo aquí, tirado en un sillón de la sala común, lamentándome por mis estupideces, hacia una semana ya que Lily había dejado de hablarme y porque, pues lo explicare, tal vez así me sienta mejor conmigo mismo, auque lo dudo.

Todo empezó la tarde del martes pasado, estaba caminando de regreso de uno de los entrenamientos de quiditch cuando me topé con Lizza Mayers, lider de mi club de fans, a las afueras del castillo, iva camino a la biblioteca para buscar a Lily y así bajar a cenar juntos, como ya habrán asumido Lily y yo salíamos, y digo salíamos porque luego de lo que vio no creo que me vuelva a hablar más nunca en mi vida, Liza me saludo y yo le correspondí a lo lejos pero ella se acercó a mi y se ofreció a acompañarme diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar un libro para una redacción o algo asi, no le preste mucha atención la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a las afueras de la biblioteca escuchamos a alguien saliendo, no vi quien era pero obviamente ella sí, lo ultimo que recuerdo es como se me trepaba encima y me besaba para luego sentir el grito ahogado de Lily y verla salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Cuando pude raccionar y peguntarle a Liza que rayos había sido eso ella solo se rio y me dejó ahí parado.

Corrí directamente a la sala común, tenía que explicarle las cosas a Lily pero ella no me escuchó y se fue escaleras arriba con su amiga Maryan Summers. Me tiré en uno de los sillones más cercanos a maldecidme por haber caído en el juego de Liza, debí haberlo supuesto, la presidente de mi club de fans, sola un martes por la terde, libre, de esos que no hay ya en ultimo año, ofreciéndose "inocentemente" a acompañarme a buscar a mi novia no era exactamente algo que alguien como ella hubiese echo, en realidad jamás lo haría, debí suponer que tenía alguna intención oculta, pero lamentarme ya no sirve de nada.

Luego de la cena, a la cual no asistí, mis amigos me encontraron en mi habitación intentando ahogarme en la bañera, al salir les conté lo ocurrido y las reacciones fueron diversas: Peter solamente me dijo que lo lamentaba y se fue a dormir, Sirius comenzó a maldecir y decirme que se vengaría por eso, y Remus me aconsejó que intentara disculparme con Lily por lo sucedido y evitar a Liza a toda costa.

En el transcurso de la semana evité a Liza, no fue difícil puesto que al parecer no me estaba buscando para mi suerte, lo que se me complicó fue intentar hablar con Lily, me huía en los pasillos cuando me la topaba y siempre se aseguraba de estar en compañía a la salida de las clases para no tener que hablarme.

El viernes había sido mi día de suerte, había tenido que ir a la biblioteca para entregar un libro y me topé con Lily intentando alcanzar uno de una repisa muy alta para ella, me acerque lentamente por detrás y tomé el libro por ella, cuando se volteó para agradecerme palideció al punto de que creí que se desmayaría , se alejó de mi unos pasos y me dijo con tono cortante

-Aléjate de mi Potter

Intenté acercarme pero algo en mi cabeza me aconsejó mejor no hacerlo, al momento de pasarle el libro le sostuve la mirada y le dije

-Déjame explicarte Lily, no es lo que areció

Ella me miro unos segundos y antes de dar la vuelta y dejarme solo en el desierto pasillo de la biblioteca me dijo

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir Potter, una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

Esa fue la ultima vez que hablé con ella, me evitó durante todo el fin de semana y el lunes tampoco me dejó acercarme.

Así que aquí estoy a una semana de lo ocurrido tirado en la sala común sin ánimos de hacer nada que no sea rogarle a Lily que me perdone, ya que NO fue mi culpa aunque parezca todo lo contrario. Se me viene una canción a la mente, tal vez, aunque quizá no funcione, tengo que intentarlo, veo atravesar por la puerta en ese momento a la persona que necesitaba, Maryan, la llamo con un gesto de la mano y ella se acerca dudando de lo que pueda pedirle.

-Qué quieres Potter?, me dice al sentarse a mi lado en el sillón.

-Antes de que digas nada déjame explicarte, necesito tu ayuda, se que crees que besé a Liza, pero no es cierto, amo a Lily y nunca le haría algo así, no a ella, necesito disculparme, si no quiere ser mi novia nuevamente lo entenderé pero necesito que me perdone, solo quiero que le digas que debe bajar a la sala común en este momento y yo me encargaré del resto- le explique mirándola a los ojos, algo debió ver en mi mirada que la convenció puesto que lo siguiente que escuche fue un "Más te vale que valga la pena Potter o te mataré por esto" por parte de una Maryan que subía las escaleras al cuarto de las chicas rápidamente.

Intenté peinarme, en vano por supuesto porque mi cabello negro azabache es totalmente indomable, conjuré una rosa roja, como el color de los laios de Lily y me paré al lado contrario de las escaleras esperando a que bajara.

Cuando la vi comencé a contar lentamente oculto en las sombras:

_Pasa la angustia tan serca de mi_

_cuando de aqui te alejas _

_se que el hinsomnio sigue por ahi_

_esperando que intente dormir_

_Me quedado solo y asi _

_no planeaba vivir _

_me quedado solo y sin ti _

_es tan facil volverse loco_

_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me niego a estar sin ti_

_te tengo que recuperar _

_o de una ves dejarte ir oou_

_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me duele hablar de ti _

_no quiero disimular _

_el resto de mi vida_

_Buelve la angustia hablarme de ti _

_cuando de aqui te alejas_

_se que el himsomnio sigue por ahi_

_esperando que intente dormir_

_Me quedado solo y asi_

_no planeaba vivir _

_me quedado solo y sin ti_

_es tan facil volverse loco_

_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me niego a estar sin ti_

_te tengo que recuperar _

_o de una ves dejarte ir oou_

_Estoy tocando fondo_

_me duele hablar de ti _

_no quiero disimular _

_el resto de mi vida_

_no quiero dicimular _

_el resto de mi vida_

_que no me inportas mas ooooo_

Terminé de cantar saliendo de las sombras mirándola directamente a los ojos y tendiéndole la rosa.

-Lily, se que crees que te falle pero no es cierto, iva a la biblioteca a buscarte a ti y me la tope en el camino, se ofreció a acompañarme y lo siguiente que se es que me besó y que ahora gracias a eso me odias, pero debes saber que jamás te engañaría Lily, te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo, eres mi luz y la razón por la que despierto todos los días, no te pido que vuelvas a salir con migo, entiendo que no confíes en mi, pero te suplico que me perdones, no puedo más sin ti Lily por favor perdóname.

Luego de terminar de hablar ella me miró a los ojos y se lanzo a mis brazos sollozando que ella también me amaba y que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido, que jamás creyó que fuera capaz de engañarle pero que lo que vio le había lastimado tanto que se cerró a otras posibilidades.

Levanté su rostro con mi mano y la hice mirarme a los ojos, fue una conexión tan fuerte que lo siguiente que supe fue que ella me estaba besando y no puede hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, después de todo sin ella estaba "tocando fondo"

**Fin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y?? que les pareció?? tomatazos, golper, criticas, sugerencias, sigo escribiendo o mejor renuncio... depende de ustedes, sean lindos y dejen muchos rr!!!

los quiere, por el simple hecho de haber leido.

Gaba27.


End file.
